


Some Igloo Fun, On A Snowday

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: While the kids and parents are in for a cup of hot chocolate the two adults had planned the night before to sneak outside and do explicit things in one of the igloos.





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy wake up." A voice eagerly said.

"Hmnm?" He groaned sleepily then going back to sleep.

"Daddy its snowing." Draco ignored the voice and dugged deeper into the warm covers.

"Daddy wake up and let's make a snowman."

"Mummy, daddy wont wake up." A small soft voice called out to their mother.

Lyra, sweetheart. Why don't you and Scorp go out with Grandpa and make those snowman and igloos' while I try and wake daddy from his slumber? We'll come out in a few minutes, alright."

Lyra blinked. "Okay. Let's go Scorpy!"

As the two children ran out from their parents room, Hermione pulled back the covers and kissed her husbands' cheek.

"Draco. Wake up and let's do that plan of yours."

"It's too early, Granger." He grumbled.

"It's never too early to be naughty, Draco. We should do this before I back out."

"You are not backing out of this. Planned it especially just for this snow day." He came out of the covers staring at her hard.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple left as soon their children went inside with their grandparents to have some nice and warm hot chocolate with fluffy marshmallows.

The two married adults silently came out of the door with blankets and ran towards the biggest igloo that could fit them both.

"This is a very bad, bad idea." She chanted all the way inside the icy shaped dome.

"As long as we keep quiet, no one will hear us."

"What if Lucius or Narcissa come looking for us? It-"

"We're already here. C'mon don't be a prude, have some fun for once in your life."

"P-prude? Draco, I married and had children with you and you're calling me a prude?"

"Relax, Hermione. We'll be fine." He confronted his wife as he pushed her to the soft blankets he made as she talked his ear off about getting caught.

"We have to be extremely quiet, if we don't want Scorp and Lyra to come and find us." Draco breathed out expertly tugging his wifes' thick nightgown.

In an instant, Hermione sat up and was on her knees, tugging down on his trousers.

As she took it off, Draco braced himself by placing his palm flat to the low curved ceiling overhead and he unpaitiently growled.

"Can you be quiet? If your plan fails I will seriously hex you to bits."

He glances down, finding her brown eyes peering up and her fingers running a path along his inner thighs.

He swallows, then nods, perhaps too eagerly, but how could he help it with her I'm playing innocent look covering her face?

Only the twitch of her lips, the corners curling up with a seductive purr when her fingers hooked into his trousers, giving away her innocent intentions.

"Draco," she demands, not at all satisfied with the incessant bobbing of his head and the lustful noises he's making. "Can you be quiet?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he insists, his stomach jumping to his throat when she yanks the trousers down and his cock, already hard and throbbing, springs free before her lips.

His next words are more a rhetorical hiss, "Whatever the fuck you want."

Now she looks absolutely pleased and her tongue flicks out, just grazing the head and then licking around the ridges and Draco groans, his eyes rolling back. "Merlin, that felt so good."

"Oh, I know," She murmured, taking him in her hand as her other hand trailed up the back of his thigh to grip his ass.

She licks him from the base to the tip, moaning the whole way, then her mouth envelopes him.

Hot and wet, her hand pumping when she takes him deeper and her tongue swirling when she pulled back.

One of his hands falls to her neck, threading into the loose curls that spill about her shoulders. With his encouragement, Hermiones' pace builds, her licks and laps growing all the more eager until Draco's ready to explode.

"F-fuck, Hermione." He moaned.

"You like that?" Her lips, swollen and red, pull back, twisting in a sinful smile that does nothing for the building pressure in his groin.

But he's not getting the friction he needs, as she sits back on her heels and smirks.

He's about to finish himself when her fingers snag his wrist. "I'll continue, love, if you promise not to make a sound and make everyone come outside."

Draco rolled his eyes, now stepping back from her and out of the pants around his ankles. His shirt follows, and he takes note of the way her gaze travels up from his cock to his abs to his grin.

The air stills between them for half a second, then Draco is on his knees, his mouth colliding with hers and his hands ripping the too many layers of her clothing away from her curves.

With every brazen kiss, every searching touch of his fingers, more skin is exposed. Her legs, her hips, her stomach, her breasts.

He takes his time to lavish each place with licks and nips and kisses, but her breath is coming so fast and the two fingers between her thighs tells him that she's more than ready.

He's ready too. He wants her, needs her.

The groan of his name when his fingers curl inside her turns to a pout as he pushes her down flat on the bed of thick blankets.

"What are you waiting for, Draco? Fuck me."

"Just thought I'd warn you," he mutters, his tongue licking from her hipbone to her nipple, where he tugs the flesh between his teeth, "The bad thing about this plan is that the heat from the both of us will probably melt this igloo."

"Please, you're not that good." she scoffed.

"Oh!" he fakes offense, then roughly flips her over, keeping her on her hands and knees.

He rolls his hips just right, so his cock grinds against her slick, warm center, and a finger circles her clit slowly. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that, Granger."

Hermione sent a smirk over her shoulder, like she knows exactly what's coming next, "Am I really going to regret saying that?"

"Stop talking, love." His hands gripped her ass, and he presses into her slowly, barely hiding the hiss as it escapes through his teeth.

Fuck, she's tight. Always so tight.

He thrusted forward a few times, shallow and slow, pulling almost completely out of her and sliding halfway back in while his fingers rub her clit in quick patterns.

Back and forth. Around and around.

Hermione moaned, gasped and shaked, her back already covered in a thick sheen of sweat.

Another brush of his fingers, a harder thrust, and Hermione screams, "D-draco! Godric."

"Shh," he growls, his mouth against her ear, "The only name you should be screaming is mine, not of another mans'. Concentrate would you. Wouldn't want anyone to come out with that loud screams of yours now, we wouldn't like that, right beautiful?"

She reaches a hand back, running her hand through his blond locks that hanged around his face. Her own hips moved, matching his deepening thrusts, "If anyone of us scream, it'll be you."

"Right." Draco plants a palm on her back, between her shoulders, forcing her upper body down onto the pillows.

His knees nudge hers further apart, his fingers finds a nipple and Draco pushes in further, his hips flush against her ass.

Between them, his grunts and groans, her hand in his hair and the other clutching the blankets, the pace builds.

The air is heavily filled with their scent of sex, her skin is covered in a flush of red and his own skin is also damp, flushed, burning up with desire for her.

His name echoes off the icy walls.

Draco, Draco, Draco - at first it was clear and coherent, but it shifts into this indecipherable moan.

Hermione quivered, her legs trembling, her mouth open in a silent plea, and Draco's fingers travel from her nipple to her clit once more.

"Come for me, love," he whispers in her ear, nibbling the soft flesh as his thrusts slow turns to something languid and sensual.

He wants her to feel all of him, for him to feel all of her as she falls over the edge.

That amazingly tight, slick heat.

"Hermione, come with me." he grunted.

And the wave bursts with a sharp cry from her tongue, and she's hotter and shakier and wetter than ever, "Ah- oh, Draco, don't stop."

"Merlin, Hermione," Draco groaned, slipping out of her completely before ramming back in. Hard. Her name hisses between his teeth again, low and breathy, "Fuck, you're so fucking wet."

They collapse forward, his chest pressed to her back and his face buried in her shoulder.

Then he's riding her harder than he has before - in and out, skin slapping on skin - and Hermione's hips are rising from the blankets just enough to meet him thrust for thrust.

His eyes flutter shut with a deep sensual groan.

Another rock of his hips, erratic and crazed. Another needy sigh from her.

His teeth dig into her shoulder and she cries out with the pain of his bite and the pain mixed with pleasure mixed with his own guttural grunts against her skin.

Hermione came again, as powerfully as she did those few seconds ago.

And he does too, violently and wildly, calling out her name and a string of curses over the sound of her whimpering moans. "Hermione, damn. Merlin, fuck."

The couple both layed still for several moments, Draco kissing Hermiones' ear to her shoulder several times, before settling with his face in the crook of her neck.

The moment's still and content, his heart thudding into her spine and her breath slowing to hushed sighs. When he shivered however, Draco glances up to find that half of the icy walls around them have been reduced to nothing. He concluded that in the midst of their lovemaking, the heat from bith of them covered the inside of the dome and slowly melted away.

He's greeted with fluffy snow drifts, rather than the crystal enclosure he was expected to as he never took Hermione outside for a naughty rendezvous.

"Looks like I am that good, sweetheart."

"Hmm?" Hermione moaned and she started to buck off of him and pulling her wand out of her discarded clothes and conjured the ice back up around them before her lovely husband could blink.

She frowns at him, her lips pursing together, "I did not do that."

"Yes, you did."

Her head shakes urgently, "No - that was you."

"Well, technically," he shrugs, gathering a tousled blanket and covering both of their naked bodies, "It was me... I did make you come." he happily said.

Even with his arms wrapping around her waist and his body rapidly warmed the two of them, Hermione grumbled, half a smirk playing at her lips, "You're still not that good."

"Well, aren't you stubborn, wife." Draco quiped, laughing as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

"That was, what? Three times? Three times, Granger, that you came and it was you who melted the igloo."

"Actually, I believe it was the both of us who melted this igloo. But alright. You're good, amazing even and I love you." she admits, squirming her body so she's closer to him.

"I love you too." he replied as he closed his eyes while tugging her close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Further off, beyond the lovers' line of sight, a woman dressed in a dark green dress chuckled under her breath, "Well, it looks like we'll have to make the children stay away from this area."

"I told you they were out here doing something dirty. It was a bad idea for us to come looking for them." Lucius said as he gripped his walking stick, shifting his legs awkwardly, making it look like he was trying to get away.

Lucius kept his eyes averted from the scene, but Narcissa smirks at him. "What's the matter? It's not like they're the first to do that."


End file.
